To really anticipate someone's need That's a rare thing
by Akhkharus
Summary: "Usually she needn't many times to dress up completely. If he had just turn around, maybe he could have caught a glimpse of her, looking at him, maybe really looking for the first time. Looking and beeing amazed. Stunned and amazed." What was going on in Bill's mind during the experiment ? Light spoilers for the end of 1x07. Spur of the moment. English not my mother language. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Part or all of this work has been inspired by the work of another person/group of people who aren't me. I don't own anything that has been borrowed to this person/group of people and I didn't get any money for this work. I'm just an admirer of its/their work and writing only for fun. However, I'm the owner of every other original ideas in this writing and therefore don't want to see my work being reproduced or duplicated without my knowledge or my agreement beforehand. Any plagiarism might be punished by the law (according to the law of the offender's and the writer's countries).

**Disclaimer :** Une partie ou la totalité de ce travail a été inspirée par le travail d'un(e) autre personne/groupe de personnes qui ne sont pas moi. Rien de ce qui a été emprunté à ce(tte) personne/groupe de personnes ne m'appartient et je n'ai touché aucune somme d'argent pour ces écrits. Je suis juste un admirateur de son/leur travail et n'écris que pour le plaisir. Néanmoins, je suis le propriétaire de toutes les autres idées originales de cette histoire et de fait je refuse que mon travail soit reproduit ou copié sans que je sois au courant ou sans mon accord préalable. Tout plagiat pourra être puni par la loi (en accord avec le droit en vigueur dans les pays du contrevenant et de l'écrivain).

**Code de la propriété intellectuelle en France :**

Article L111-1

Modifié par Loi n°2006-961 du 1 août 2006 - art. 31 JORF 3 août 2006

L'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette œuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous.

Ce droit comporte des attributs d'ordre intellectuel et moral ainsi que des attributs d'ordre patrimonial, qui sont déterminés par les livres Ier et III du présent code.

L'existence ou la conclusion d'un contrat de louage d'ouvrage ou de service par l'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit n'emporte pas dérogation à la jouissance du droit reconnu par le premier alinéa, sous réserve des exceptions prévues par le présent code. Sous les mêmes réserves, il n'est pas non plus dérogé à la jouissance de ce même droit lorsque l'auteur de l'œuvre de l'esprit est un agent de l'État, d'une collectivité territoriale, d'un établissement public à caractère administratif, d'une autorité administrative indépendante dotée de la personnalité morale ou de la Banque de France.

Les dispositions des articles L. 121-7-1 et L. 131-3-1 à L. 131-3-3 ne s'appliquent pas aux agents auteurs d'œuvres dont la divulgation n'est soumise, en vertu de leur statut ou des règles qui régissent leurs fonctions, à aucun contrôle préalable de l'autorité hiérarchique.


	2. Chapter 2

**OS Wiginia : To really anticipate someone's needs... That's a rare thing.**

He just couldn't look at her. It would be too personnal. He didn't have to look at her, he just had to perform, so to speak, then go back to his business and tomorrow would be another day. Oh please, could she just stop doing that with her hips and her... Oh god, why did she just have to take his hand to put it right here, right where he wanted since they began their dance ?

He couldn't stop himself this time and looked at her, raising his head.

And he was blown away. She was absolutely fantastic, wonderful, sexy, beautiful.

And he wasn't allowed to think that. And he should just go back looking at whatever he was looking before and finish this as quickly as he could. Because this just wasn't as it used to be. This was so much more personnal, so much more everything than it was just a few days ago. And he just couldn't pinpoint exactly why ? And this made him extremely nervous and uncomfortable and excited and something about this woman appeal to him and that had never happened before and he should just stop babbling right now.

He closed his eyes, trying to fight his instincts that were telling him to just put his hands on the small of her back, turn her around so that he was on top and show her. What exactly he didn't know but he sure would show her if he could.

"Eight", he heard himself say.

"Nine", she said right back.

He still had his eyes closed and he was starting to bite his lips to stop the moans from coming out of his mouth. If he didn't look at her maybe he could make her orgasm and then he would orgasm and everything would be back to normal.

"Wait", she gasped out of breath.

He opened his eyes without almost noticing. What now ? What has he done that wasn't right ? Not that he cared but, you know, science... He also noticed how close they actually were.

"What ?" he heard himself say, also out of breath.

"Catch up" she sighed.

And then he knew why this woman had this effect on him, why everything between them was so ambiguous and why everything was so electric and good when they were together: she knew instinctively what to do, what to say to him to make him do exactly what he should. Even when they were having sex.

Her ex-husband was right: she was magical.

He closed his eyes again trying to stop his train of thoughts and concentrate on the matter at hand so to speak. And what a matter: her souple and smooth skin under his hands, her hard breathing, her heart beating a samba against his chest and their bodies moving together. He didn't knew she could delay her orgasm this much and didn't really care how she did it but she did and it was all the more amazing:

"Orgasm!"

"Orgasm!"

They said it right at the same time, jerking away from each other, almost pulled by an extra force. And they looked at each other, breathing each other in, slowly regaining consciouness and their senses. They were so close he could picture her entire face in exquisite details that he was sure he wouldn't be able to erase from his memories. He was tempted to kiss her right away. She, she just looked astonished, still riding her orgasm. "Fantastic" she said once. He wondered if he made her feel this way.

And he instantaneously tensed. This wasn't suppose to happen, it was just sex, emotions didn't matter to her and he... he was married. Married to a woman he loved. Or did he? He was sure he cared about her.

He had made a huge mistake asking her to be his partner in the study. Before her his life was just as it should, mesured, tempered, ruled by brain, his brain, and not by his heart. She just had rocked his life, and in some many more ways than she thought. And he was so scared he did just what he knew best:

"Should we... should we dress?", he asked, still heavely breathing.

She nodded but she seemed to be miles away. And she didn't move right away which made him tense again. She had to move, she had to or he was going to be rude.

Once again she seemed to get it before he said anything because she got up, wrenched out all the wires that were monitoring her responses during sex and got behind the screen, leaving him without saying a word, her breath stil erratic.

Once she disappeared behind it, he just collapsed on the bed, also trying to control his breathing and making every effort known to men so that Virginia wouldn't hear him so out of control.

He had to get away, immediately, right at this moment and go back to Libby. Libby who was waiting for him at the house for a late dinner. Libby who never seemed to smell the odor of sex on him. Libby who never asked a thing about his work and who never understood it completely. Libby who he was so easily cheating on every night with Virginia Johnson and who would never suspect anything. Libby who hasn't made him feel this way for so long he couldn't even remember it.

He had to get away.

Finally he stood up and got rid of the wires. He slowly dressed himself, unaware that Virginia hadn't come out from behind the screen since she got there. Usually she needn't many times to dress up completely. If he had just turn around, maybe he could have caught a glimpse of her, looking at him, maybe really looking for the first time. Looking and beeing amazed. Stunned and amazed.

"We should eat if we're going to go over the data. I could pick up some deli from around the corner, or we could go out for a bite."

"I can't. I have plans."

"At this hour?"

"I'm meeting Libby for a late dinner."

"Well, you're taking her someplace nice, I hope."

"I am. We can review the data in the morning."

"All right then. In the morning."

He closed the door behind him, looking at her for the last time this night.

He steadily made his way toward the elevator, trying to erase everything from this night from his mind. Because if he ever made it home without achieving so, he never would be able to eat with Libby and not picture Virginia in her place. And if he was a mediocre husband, he was an even more mediocre man for wanting so bad a woman he couldn't really have. Yet.


End file.
